


Fandom Wars

by dragonpotter



Series: Fictober 2020 [6]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Arguments, Fictober 2020, Gen, Marvel References, Star Wars References, debates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonpotter/pseuds/dragonpotter
Summary: Fictober 2020 Day 6 - “Are you kidding me?”Jeremy and Michael debate over a very important question
Relationships: Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell
Series: Fictober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946611
Kudos: 5





	Fandom Wars

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I’m a day late. 
> 
> I’m sorry.

“Are you kidding me?” Michael exclaimed. “There is no way that could happen!”

”What makes you so sure?” Jeremy asked. “Why wouldn’t a lightsaber be able to break Captain America’s shield?”

”Because it’s literally unbreakable!”

”Really?” Jeremy replied coyly. “Because I remember a certain scene in which Thanos was able to break the shield.”

”That’s because vibranium is _near_ indestructible.” Michael replied. “Not completely.”

”So you’re admitting I’m right?” Jeremy asked. 

“What- no! I’m just telling you how you’re point is invalid.”

”By pointing out it’s a strong point, because that would mean the shield technically isn’t indestructible?”

”Shut up, man.” Michael said. 

* * *

Later that afternoon, once they were out of school, the boys decided to Google whether a lightsaber could cut through Cap’s shield. Much to Jeremy’s surprise (and Michael’s anguish), he had been right. At least, according to Mark Hamill, which was good enough for him. 

Michael would not hear the end of it for nearly two more weeks. 


End file.
